


The Great Race

by Sk10969



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, No character bashing, Science Bros, Stan Lee Cameo, dumb, it's getting more crack, language ooooo, steve knows no things, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969
Summary: 在走进Tony和Stephen接吻的地方，Steve Rogers被告知男人可以和男人结婚，所以他当然立刻决定和Bucky结婚。然而，这将使他成为第一个结了婚的同性恋复仇者，而Tony不能接受这点。于是比赛开始了。





	1. 有人告诉Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Race](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992130) by [LiamLordofTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash). 



Tony在复仇者大楼里过得很舒服。真的很舒服。一边假装自己有在听一位叫Stan Lee的老人家在新闻上针对着最近攻进地球的外星人的采访，一边和男友在沙发里舒服的亲热着。Clint喜欢用他的Nerf弓箭攻击着他们，Thor会直接无视掉他们再坐到他们隔壁，而Bruce则会很尴尬的走出房间。要是只有他们独自在那时，剩下的复仇者们则是很小心翼翼的避开有Stephen和Tony的领域。除了Steve Rogers。Tony甚至不知道Steve是那一天才知道的。在一声吸气声后，他听见了盘子坠落的声音。他们把自己从对方身上拉开，然后看向那一位双眼瞪大，看着他们的Steve。Stephen红了脸，随意打开了个传送门，然后麻利的逃走了。只剩下Tony独自一个人还在沙发上。

“该死的，Steve。”Tony叹了口气，然后回到了新闻上。

“那个，Tony我们还没开始认可所有事情，但我需要你知道我会支持你，还有我不会告诉其他⼈人的。”Steve说着，向对方保证自己的承诺（reassuring）。

“那是什么意思？”

“你们倆应该更小心，要是有人进来了怎么办。”

“对，想想Thor就坐在我们隔壁吃Nachos或者Clint⽤着他的Nerf玩意来攻击我的那可怕的时光。”Tony讽刺着。“就让美国队长来吓跑我的男友吧，”他叹气着。

“什么...？”Steve说着。“这是什么...？已经不是什么大事了吗？”Steve问着。

“什么东西不是什么大事了？”

“就是...你知道的...呃...”Steve开始哑口无言（at a loss for words）。

“BJ？”Tony问，而Steve则是开始脸红结结巴巴的尝试着为自己解释。“你的意思是作为一个gay？”Tony满意的看见Steve一脸尴尬后 ，为对方解答着。

“没错，”他羞怯的说（sheepish) 。“就是它。”

“你知道现在同性也能结婚了对吧？”

“他妈的什么？”Steve问道。

“注意你的语言！”Tony惊讶的说着（exclaimed），露齿而笑。

“同性能结婚？意思是男性可以娶男性？”

“没错？你为此有什么问题吗，Cap？”

“我等会儿再回来。”

。。。

“有谁看见金光闪烁的Steve吗？”Thor问着。自从他发现他们有一个Steve和一个Stephen后他就绝定要叫他们 金光闪烁Steve（Spangled Steve)和 奇怪巫师Steve（Strange wizard Steve) 了。Tony尝试着告诉他其实直接叫他们Steve和Stephen会比较简单，只不过Thor依旧想要那么叫他们，说是Strange也是他的朋友，他值得一个爱称。Tony认为这样很可爱，但Stephen简直快失去理智了。

“从他让我的男友消失后就没看见他了。”Tony叹气着。“他做了什么？”Thor问。

“他在Tony和Stephen正在做肮脏时的时候（being gross）走进来了。”Clint说。

“你都已经结婚了为什么你还不能接受这样的亲热？”Tony问。

“如果你不是让我在大厅内看见的话，”Clint说着。“因为那很恶心。我需要吃食物。去别的地方和你的巫师去亲热。”

“所以没人看见金光闪烁Steve？”

“没有。”

“为什么？”坐在那个被称为‘栖木’（perch，大意就是在高处的地方）的地方的Sam问，只有他，Clint，还有有时候会出现的T’Challa会坐在比所有人还来得高的地方。

“我想要和他争论谁才是第一个复仇者，毕竟他只有大概一百岁，而我甚至已经超过五百了。”

“完全无法反驳。”Rhodey低声说着。

“要是我们看见他，我们会告诉你的。”

。。。

Tony终于让Stephen再一次出现在他的大腿上，尽管他是很紧崩的坐在那，谨慎的像是一只⽣⽓的魔法猫头鹰一样盯着四周。Tony的手揉着Stephen的头发。Sam依旧在那栖木上，只不过Tony很确定他已经睡着了，所以基本上他们能算是在独处了。他靠向前，亲着Stephen的鼻子，然后Steve就闯进来了。

“该死的，金光闪烁！”Tony嘶声，把手臂环抱Stephen，确保他不会再逃跑。

“谢啦，金光闪烁的家伙，”Sam说，“我都不想要看见或是移动来让他们知道我是醒着的。”

“你有看见Bucky吗？”Steve问着。

“没有，但Thor正在找你。”

“什么？为什么？”

“他说他想要和你争论，说他才是第一个复仇者，就只是因为他比你老。”

“好吧，”Steve说。“我必须找到Bucky，就告诉Thor他是对的。”

“为什么你必须去找Bucky？”Sam问。

“Sam，Tony刚告诉我一个很疯狂的事情”

“什么？Macbook的存在？”

“两个男的也能结婚。”

“没错，”Sam说。

“好吧，我必须找到Bucky。”

“去告诉他？”Sam问

“不，我要娶他。”

“哦，恭喜，”Sam说着。

“恭喜你，”Stephen说。

“很好啊，”Tony说，等待着Sam和Steve的离开，然后再继续干扰着Stephen，亲着他的颈项，抚摸着他的头发。

。。。

“好吧，或许他不是第一位复仇者，但看起来他将会成为第一个娶男人的复仇者，”Thor提出。所有人都听说了Cap和Bucky订婚的消息，也知道Tony并不怎么在乎。他不怎么喜欢这消息，但他也尝试着保持友好。不过那实在是无法接受。Steve不能在Tony能当第一的地方冲第一。“很奇怪的，这件事竟然不寻常，”Thor说。“这又不是在Asgard。”

“我会打败他的，”Tony小声的说着。

“什么？”Natasha问。“打败谁？”

“Steve。”

“为什么你要打败我们的朋友？”

“不，我必须在那一点上打败他，”Tony说。

“作为第一个和男性结婚的复仇者？”Clint问。

“没错。”

“你还没和Stephen结婚？”Bruce问。

“还没？”

“但是你称呼他为你的巫师老公？”

“Bruce，我和其他人的关系并不是根据我手机里的联络簿的，”Tony说。

“所以我并不是你的科学兄弟？”Bruce伤心的问着。

“闭嘴 那一点是真的，”Tony说。“不管怎么样...我必须麻上找到方法娶到Stephen。”

“没错！去把你的巫师弄到碗里吧，”Rhodey在沙发上喊着。“然后我最好是你的伴郎。”

“呃？我是他的科学兄弟？”Bruce说。

“我是最强的，所以我必须是伴郎！”Thor大声的宣布着。Tony赶在他们开始把他拖进去战场之前，就逃离了大厅。


	2. 超级丈夫

“所以，Wong，”Tony发话了。他并不是很确定Wong是不是一如往常的鄙视他，还是他面部表情就是长这样。“巫师的婚礼有没有什么必须遵守的习俗之类的？”

“你要和Stephen结婚？”Wong问。

“呃，没错，”Tony回答道。

“终于啊，”Wong叹了口气，让Tony进入圣所。“是有些来自Kamar-Taj的传统服装，但是Stephen怎么说也是个美国人，所以不穿也没关系。”

“好的...”

“还有我听说这是关于某个比赛的内容？”Wong问。

“没错，我想要让我和Stephen成为复仇者里第一个结婚的同性伴侣，赶在Steve之前，”Tony说。  
“你为了一个赌约而和他结婚？为了一个称号？”Wong问着，猛然取代了Stephen原本站着的位置额，挡在两人之间。  
“我一直都很想和他结婚，Wong”Tony说，“但我从未...我不知道我是否是在担心。我一直都...”  
“你还有你那可恶的问题。我已经告诉过Stephen，我说过‘Stephen，我已经在Twitter上跟踪他有几个月了，而且我能告诉你，他已经和一个女孩分手了许多次。他们就像是灯泡一样有开关。而现在这个无限轮回将会发生在Stephen和Pepper之间，直到永远，就像你和Dormammu之间的战争，还要就是我绝对不想要面对这个麻烦’，”Wong说着。“我就是那么告诉他的，然后你知道他干了什么吗？他依旧还是和你在一起。”

“这是件坏事吗？”

“我有说过它是件坏事吗？”Wong双手抱臂，问着对方。

“你一直都很生气！”

“你让他感到高兴！而且你最好告诉他关于那个赌约的事情，否则我会...”

“我会告诉他的的。”Tony打断他。“所以...你同意我们了，还是？”

“绝对不同意，但是我也一样没批准过Stephen。你简直是一个从黑暗次元里创造出来的对手。”

“那是巫师的地狱么？”

“你能那么说。”

“谢谢你。”Tony⾛向Stephen。“Stephen，想象一下，要是我们成为了第一个结婚的同性复仇者？”

“那将会是...那是不是这世界上最差的求婚？”

“或许吧，但我绝对能补偿你一趟幸福的密月旅行，”说完Tony还向对方抛了个媚眼。他仿佛听见那来自隔壁房间的Wong发出的打膈声。

“你最好那么做，”Stephen摇摇头，无奈的说。

。。。

“很明显的，我绝对是最适合的人选，”Thor说着。“我是个神，而且我能召唤雷电。”

“尽管我不能召唤雷电，但是我可以，呃，像一个正常人类一样沟通”，Bruce说。“而且我和Tony比较相处得来。”

“我是他的好友，而且也能算是另一个钢铁侠，”Rhodey说。“我绝对会是他的伴郎。”

“Natasha女士！”Thor大喊。“哪一个复仇者才是最适合当伴郎的人选？”他问着她。

“Clint，”说完答案后她就离开了房间。

“Clint？”所有人都抱着疑问问着。“他甚至不是最好的！”

“去你们的！”Clint大喊着，对着Thor射出了Nerf，爬回进了通风口里。

“好吧我不管怎么样我都已经是Steve的伴郎了，”Sam的声音从栖木上传来。

“为什么他的伴郎会是你啊？”

“Bucky不可能同时成为新郎和伴郎，而Steve也大概只有三个朋友，”他回答道。

“谁将会是Bucky或者巫师Steve的伴郎？”Thor问。

“我猜，一个李子和Wong。”

“为什么啊？”

“Bucky看起来会喜欢除了Sam和Steve之外的人类吗？而且Stephen也只有一个朋友，那就是Wong。”

“好吧，那还是能接受的，”Sam说着。

“我必须是那一位伴郎！”Thor大声喊着。

“为了那个称号而把他们给杀光了吧，哥哥！”Loki回复着他，牵着Grandmaster的手走进了大厅里。

“弟弟？你还活着？”

“难道你比较喜欢没那么戏剧化的展开？”Loki问着雷神。

“并不，很高兴你能回来，”Thor说着，脸上挂着笑容把弟弟抱进怀里。

“搞什么？为什么他能就这样随意的回来？”

“因为我是Loki，”他是这么回复着的。

“随便了。”

“Hey，我算是个复仇者吗？”

“不，绝对不是！”Clint打断了对方。

“但是他可能是？他确实也在那一张海报里？”Deadpool开口了。

“哪一张海报？？”

“是谁邀请你出现的？”Clint对着Deadpool射出了一个飞箭，问着对方。

“那不重要，”他叹气的默默的离开了大厅。

“等等，为什么你那么在乎你是不是一位复仇者？”Bruce问。

“因为要是我是一位复仇者，我将会成为第一个与同性结婚的成员。我明天就订婚了。”Loki说完后还很得意地炫耀了自己的戒指。

“恭喜你啊，弟弟！”Thor说着，语气却带着一丝丝的悲伤。

“你也会出席，”Loki说。“这就是我们出现在这的原因。”

“我也能？！你为了我而回来？”Thor问着弟弟。

“是的...”Loki说。“毕竟...你是我的哥哥。”

“告诉Stark我很后悔没参加他的婚礼，但是我必须先走了！祝第一位伴郎好运，”Thor指着Rhodey和Bruce说着，然后就和他的弟弟还有Grandmaster一起离开了。

“呃，祝你好运，我的冠军先生，”Grandmaster对Bruce说。

“你们知道吗，现在Thor已经离开了，那责任就轮到我来扛了，”Clint对着其他人说。

“什么？“

“伴郎就是我啦！”

“不，绝对不是你，而是我！”Bruce大喊。

“很明显的会是我，”Rhodey咆哮着。Natasha和Wanda看着眼前的这场闹局，笑了出来。

“看我的，”她轻轻地对Wanda说。“这很明显，我会是那个伴娘，”她大声地说。“这虽然不是一般的传统婚礼，但还是会有一个伴郎和伴娘，而Stephen唯一的朋友就是Wong了。”他们全力以赴的与对方争吵着，而Wanda和Natasha已经迷失在她们自己的笑声里了。


	3. 派对计划案

Peter冲进了复仇者大楼，速度极快地让Clint在那一瞬间有了Pietro死而复生的错觉。他把手上那一个厚重的文件夹对在了桌子上，那其他人都叫到了桌边。

“Avengers，assemble！”他大喊着。几乎是下一瞬间的，所有人都迅速的聚集在了同一个地方。

“只有在紧急时刻！”Sam打断对方，无奈的摸着额头。“快看Fury把我们训练成什么样了。”

“Okay，但是我老爸的婚礼超级重要好不！”Peter蹦蹦跳的宣布着。“而且我也把Wong带来了，”他说着，指着那看起来就超级累的魔法师。

“现在可是早上5点钟。”Natasha说。

“没错，女士！现在的确才早上五点钟！”Peter说明。“但我就是激动得睡不着，所以我们必须现在就行动！”

“什么行动？“

“婚礼策划！Irondad说我能负责这还有--”

“各位晚安。”Sam边说边离开。Peter无视了他，直接打开那文件夹。第一张照片画着是身穿西装的Tony，照片上的他正握着可能是Pepper或是其他女孩的手，但女孩的脸却被撕下来的Stephen的脸给盖着了。

“你什么时候画的？”Natasha问。

“呃... 一年前。”

“能解释为什么Stephen穿这裙⼦吗？”Wong在为自己准备一杯咖啡时问道。

“因为我一开始画的是Pepper，但现在却变成Stephen了，所以我就直接把他的脸贴上去了。”

“太可爱了。”Natasha小声的说。

“Okay，所以 ”Peter拿出各个剪好且印有复仇者所有人的卡片的时候说着。过后再拿出了一幅地图，把Tony和Stephen的卡片放在祭坛下。“他们会在这，而我会在这个，”Peter边说着边把自己的卡片放到‘戒指持有者’的位置上。“而Wong呢，”他说着，把对方放到了Stephen的隔壁，“就会是Stephen的伴郎...谁是Tony的伴郎？”Peter问。而Natasha只是微笑的看着Clint，Rhodey，Bruce，还有刚加入战场的Vision开始了争夺战。

“我是他最好的朋友！”Rhodey宣布着。

“我可是他的科学兄弟！”Bruce向对方吼去，脖子的皮肤上开始出现绿色的纹路。

“我简直就是为了这⻆色而被创造的，”Vision淡淡的说。然后额头就被Clint的Nerf箭给击中了。

“你们知道伴郎要做什么吗？只有我知道！因为我参加过婚礼，那就是我自己的！”Clint低声说。

“我们来打给Irondad吧，”Peter说着，拿出手机打给Tony。在第一声的时候他并没接。

“妮要神么Pete？”他在第二声嘟嘟声后问着。

“Irondad，除了你自己和Stephen，谁是你最喜欢的男性复仇者？”他问，手机被开了扩音。Tony打了个哈欠。

“我不造...T’Challa。”

“Okay，”Peter说完就挂断了手机。

“T’Challa？”四个争吵着的男大喊着。

“现在又是在干什么？”Bucky走进房里，问着。

“Irondad正打算和Doctordad结婚，而我正在准备着婚礼。他们所有人都想成为伴郎，所以我只好打给他问他除了自己和Stephen之外最喜欢的男性复仇者是谁，然后他说是T’Challa。”

“Tony要和那巫师结婚？”Bucky问着，随后却停顿了一会儿。“那不就表示我和Steve不能成为第一个结婚的同性复仇者了吗？”

“没错。”Wong叹气地说。

“Hmmm，”Bucky喝了一口咖啡。“那...”

。。。

“这怎么可能！？”Tony激动的说。

“什么怎么可能？”Stephen伸着懒腰。

“Steve呵Bucky在早上楼点的时候宣布他们即将结婚。”

“Mmhmmm？”

“比我们还要快！”Tony打断着。

“Okay，”Stephen说。“我回去床上了。”

“Stephen我们必须现在马上宣布结婚然后马上办婚礼，越快越好。”

“你去做吧。”Stephen舒服的在沙发上喝着茶，懒洋洋的回答，斗篷则乖乖的围在他的肩膀上。斗篷飘向Tony，绊倒了他，在他坠落在地板上之前接着了他。

“该死的，你知道我很讨厌你这么做，”他对着斗篷说。斗篷把他围了起来，带到了Stephen那，然后把他丢到了Stephen的大腿上，用自己围着他们两人。Tony向后靠去拿走了Stephen的茶。他喝了一口，尽管他非常讨厌茶这种饮料。Tony可不想要Stephen发现他会这么做其实是因为⾃害怕对方一个没拿稳就全洒在自己的身上。

“你也不喜欢喝茶啊，”Stephen说。

“那叫做间接接吻，”Tony亲吻着杯⼦的边缘，然后把它靠在Stephen的脸。Stephen知道他该干嘛，他也必须知道。什么都没说，只是静静的喝了一口茶。然后亲了Tony的颈项。

。。。

“我并不觉得这场竞技是个好主意，”Steve说。

“Hm？”

“Buck，Tony对什么事都会想赢，一般来说是很好玩，但这是我们的婚礼。我只是...我很希望我们并没有因为这让Tony结婚，就只是为了想赢过我们，”Steve说。

“这你就别担心了，”Bucky说着。“他已经想和他的巫师结婚很多年了，他只需要一些理由来实行罢了。”

“那听起来对他们并不是很好...我只是...一个理由？”

“Steve你太在乎其他人了，”他说，手围绕在Steve的身上。他并不喜欢用自己的铁臂去触碰Steve。这会让他想起Hydra，他还是Winter Soldier的时候。他知道Steve已经看开了，习惯了。但就只是很不对。他用自己的胡渣摩擦着Steve的颈项，并在在上面留下了很多属于自己的痕迹。Steve笑着躲开了。

“Buck停下，”他笑着说，但Bucky只是用手锁着Steve。

“怎么了？难道你...怕痒？”他问着，继续用着自己的胡渣来弄Steve。

“Bucky！”他大喊，Bucky笑了笑。

“怎么了呀，小宝贝？”


	4. 最适合的伴郎

Clint面临着许许多多各式各样的烦恼。他是个听不见的超级英雄，用的武器还是该死的弓和箭。而且Clint Barton并不会妥协。Bruce，Vision和Rhodey都因为Tony说T’Challa是他最爱的男性复仇者而感到伤心难过。Clint才不会那么轻易的放弃。因为他知道他能够成功的说服Tony他才是最好的。怎么做？当然是透过Stephen Strange来讨好Tony啊。所以要是他的Stephen好点，Tony就会比较喜欢他。他会喜欢T’Challa还不是因为他的小妹妹正用着Wakanda的科技在帮助Rhodey和Stephen。所以Clint就偷偷的溜进了圣殿里。

“通风口里有东西。”Wong坚持的说着。

“大概就只是只狸猫还是什么之类的。”哦，他真是错得太离谱了。Clint甚至不知道该怎么在他们面前显身。他等到Stephen离开之后才从天花板上的通风口里爬出来。

“卧槽，Stephen这不是一只-”

“Shhh？”Clint说道。Wong看了他一会儿。“我想知道该怎么让Stephen喜欢我。”

“开什么玩笑？为什么？”

“我想让Stephen喜欢我，那我就能当Tony的伴郎了。”

“然后你就跑来问我？”

“因为Stephen很喜欢你。”

“试着对Tony好点，然后别来烦我们，”Wong说道。

“你是怎么让Stephen喜欢你的？”

“我完全不知道。我用以根棍打了他很多次，而且还经常用他的性命来威胁他，”Wong说。Clint把它记了下来然后就爬回通风口里了。“Hey！你！快从里面出来！”他一直在圣殿通风口里爬着，直到他找到了Strange。他从通风里里跳出来，站在对方面前。

“我会杀了你的，”他说，然后Clint就被踢出圣殿大门。

。。。

Bruce很聪明，他知道该怎么样才能成为Tony的伴郎。去讨好他的未婚夫。所以Bruce就在圣殿附近徘徊，做任何能帮助到Stephen的事。但Stephen看起来并不感激。Wong就把他拉到一旁。

“让我猜猜，你想成为Tony的伴郎？”Wong问。

“没错。”

”别再继续你正在做的事了，他讨厌别人帮他搞定一切。他觉得你会这么做是因为他的双手，而且这样很打击他。”

“该死，”Bruce说。“那我该怎么办？”

“别再来烦我们了，去和Tony聊聊，”Wong说。

“呃，好吧，”Bruce说着，挥挥手，离开了圣殿。

“他终于离开了，”Stephen说道。

“不客气，”Wong说。随后他们就听见了敲门声。

“哦不。”

“别再来一个了，”Wong说。“好吧，现在呢不在家--闭嘴然后去藏起来。”Wong看着Stephen跑向另一个房间，走向门口，打开了门。

“你好--”Vision开口。

“Stephen并不在家。”

“那他在哪？”Rhodey问。

“我不知道，”Wong说。“我又不是他的保姆。”

“他刚刚明明就还在，”Bruce走了回来。

“没，他没在，”Wong说着，希望对方能明白自己给的提示。

“可是...他确实在这。”

“不可能，他没那么蠢，”Clint用手臂推了他一下。

“可是--”

“没有！”Clint说。

“好吧，”Bruce妥协了。Clint向Wong抛出了最明显的媚眼，他非常庆幸Vision的社交能力就和一个微波炉一样，⽽Rhodey则是完全没注意到他们俩的动作。

“那我们去烦Tony吧，”Bruce说，他终于明白了。大概吧。他们离开了。Wong慢慢的关上门，确定一下他们到底是不是真的离开了。

“Wong你简直是我的救星，”Stephen静静的说。“我得去打个电话。”

。。。

Bruce，Clint，Rhodey和Vision都争着要当第⼀个回到复仇者联盟⼤楼⾥去找Tony聊聊。但当他们抵达大楼的时候，等着他们的却是个活生生的恐怖片画面，Tony正坐在Natasha隔壁喝着红酒聊天！他竟然在抢着他们的位置！

“后退，小蛇！”Clint大喊，抓起附近的nerf枪把她手上的酒杯给打飞。

“Clint你在搞什么鬼？”

“你应该帮我成为他的伴郎的！”

“我以为你是在帮我？”Bruce瞪大了双眼。

“Wanda在帮着我，”Vision告诉着其他人。

“我不需要任何的帮助，因为Tony确实很喜欢我了，”Rhodey低声说。

“大伙儿，我这只差Tony的伴郎而已，”Peter说道。“而且我们很需要他，这样我们才能分清谁是伴郎，谁是伴郎团！我必须把他们都放到我的地图里！”Peter宣告，举着他的地图。复仇者们开始聚在⼀起，互相说着自己的宣战词。

“我会和你争的！”Clint戳着Rhodey的胸口。

“各位--”Tony开口了。

“他创造了我，”Vision说。

“得了吧--”Tony说着。

“我是他的朋友！”Bruce说，脖子开始变成了绿色。“不像你！为了Cap抛弃Tony！”

“Bruce！”

“好啊，我还是他最好的朋友呢！”Rhodey打断道。

“帮个忙吧你--”Tony开口。

“我的表！”Peter哭喊着。

“就直接选个人吧，”Natasha边说着边把Nerf子弹丢回给Clint。

“是谁？”Bruce问。所有人都把脑袋转向Tony。

“我的伴郎会是Bucky。”

“Bucky？”Natasha问，不小心把自己的酒给洒出来了。

“Bucky！？”Rhodey和Clint惊讶的吸了口气。

“Bucky，”Vision重复着。

“Bucky。”Peter边说着边把Bucky的卡 片从观众席上拨下。

“Bucky？”Bucky指着自己问着。

“Buck...Bucky...”Bruce喃喃的说。

“没错，Bucky，”Tony肯定道。

。。。

“好吧，我觉得威胁他是个差劲的主意，”Clint告诉着Wong。

“还需要你说，”Wong叹了口气。

“他选了Bucky，”Clint说。“他甚至不喜欢Bucky！”

“他选了...好吧，”Wong说着。

“我要回家去了，”Clint说。

“非常好，”Wong说着，依旧不想让Clint进到圣殿里，让他在外面淋着雨。Clint终于离开了。他走回到Stephen那。“你怎么办到的？”

“我要他们为了烦了我们一天而受苦，”Stephen说。“所以我就打给Tony告诉他这些，然后他说他会从其他人里选个人。”

“他选了Bucky。”

“Bucky？”

“Bucky。”

“但他并不喜欢Bucky不是吗？”


	5. 惊喜

Tony和他们对持了一会儿，尝试停止他们想要赢得伴郎这一席。就是这样。他知道这是一场比赛。不然Tony怎么会选他？要是Bucky必须出席Tony的婚礼，那他就不能和Steve结婚了，这也是为什么他会是Tony的伴郎的原因。Vision和Bruce很友好的接受了当迎亲团的一员。Rhodey倒是有些嫉妒，说了Tony几句就没继续了。Clint则是继续用他的nerf子弹射他，但Bucky甚至不确定那是不是个子弹。Clint也把冰箱吸铁全部贴在Bucky的手臂上。后者只是叹着气，尝试把它们都拨下来。

“我很庆幸你和Tony终于和好了，”Steve说。

“这是一个陷阱，”Bucky说道。

“可能他真的已经放下了？可能这是个陷阱？我不知道这些但Tony的确是疯了，所以是就这样，”Sam耸耸肩膀。

“我就只是很庆幸我们都被邀请了，”Steve说。“我其实还蛮担心Tony会很伤心然后让Strange把我们都变成青蛙之类的。”

“Tony还是很想要赢得这一场比赛，” Bucky说。

“那就让他吧，” Steve说道。

“但是Steve！这是为了pride！为了其他的gay超级英雄！为了美国！” Bucky激动的说道。

“Mhmm，” Steve说。

“为了我?”Bucky轻声的说，用着自己的狗狗眼看着Steve。

“如果我们现在就行动起来，他们是不可能打败我们的！”Steve大喊着，跑向出口。“Sam！告诉Nat让Tony忙起来没办法脱身。”

“好吧，”Sam开始打给Nat。“Bucky和Steve现在开始行动想赢这场比赛了，”他告诉她。“让Tony忙起来。”

“哦，我会的。。但是我是个双面间谍！Team Ironstrange万岁！”Natasha在挂断电话之前大喊。Sam吸了一口气然后跑向其他人那。

“Bucky！Steve！Natasha是个双面间谍！”

“没错？”

“为了team Ironstrange！”Sam说明着。

“Team什么？我们是哪一队？”Steve问。

“Team Stucky，”Bucky说。“而且我们不能慢下脚步！现在只有一个地方能让你在十分钟内结婚！”

“李大爷的地方？”

“李大爷的地方。”

。。。

“他们现在在行动了！”Natasha大喊。“去吧Stephen找来，我们必须出发了！”

“红色警报！”Tony喊道。“我们现在必须走了！”

“李大爷的地方？”Peter问。“但我们应该去——”

“我知道，Peter，我等会儿补偿你但是现在team Stucky已经全副武装了，所以我们必须行动！”  
“我现在就打电话，”Rhodey说。“Wong？Stephen在哪？什么意思是你不知道？”

“Stephen失踪了！”Natasha向Tony报告着。

“该死的！除了Nat和Peter还有Rhodey之外的所有人现在就去李大爷那，然后在他们进去之前就阻止他们！”Tony大喊，然后走向Rhodey。“给我手机。”Rhodey把手机递过去。

“Stephen在哪？”Tony问。

“他在这，”Wong回答道。

“那你干嘛说你不知道？”

“上一次Rhodey还有你那些伴郎参选候补人来这的时候Clin威胁了Stepehn的生命！”

“Clint你威胁了Stephen？”Tony问道。

“Wong让我这么做的！”Clint一边喊着，一边带着他的Nerf弓箭离开了。

“你告诉他的？”

“我只是告诉他我和Stephen是怎么变成好朋友的——总之是个很长的故事，那时候他正藏在我们的通风口里。”

“那现在把Stephen带过来！现在是红色警报！”

“什么？发生什么事了？”

“Team Stucky已经开始行动了！”

“Team Stucky？那又是谁？”

“Steve和Bucky。”

“你在开我玩笑吗？这竟然是那个婚礼赛事？我该死的以为谁快死了！”

“把Stephen带来！”

“知道了，就不能等等吗，”Wong抱怨着。

“发生什么事了？”Stephen问。

“我们如果像赢的话现在必须去李大爷那然后结婚。”

“该死的，Tony！” Stephen边说着边用传送门来到了房间里。

“我们必须马上出发。”Stephen开启了通往李大爷的地方的传送门，所有人都跑了进去。

“Team Stucky超越我们了！冰箱吸铁和Nerf子弹根本不管用，”Clint说。

“该死的！”Tony大喊。他把 Stephen从人群里拉出来然后跑向婚礼进行的地点。

“Woah，woah，给我一会儿的时间，”Lee先生说。“让我完成这一对的先。”所有的复仇者都挤进了小房间了，还有一对在角落里的情侣也一样。

“我们必须填好所以的表格，”Tony说。他和Steve两人正以自己最快的速度和对方拼着，Bucky和Stephen在一旁看着他们。在这之后Stephen和Bucky都必须在纸上留下自己的签名。一开始Tony很担心Stephen的手，他一定会因为没办法写得比对方快而感到伤心，然后他就看见了Bucky那布满着冰箱吸铁的惯用手，这样好了，他们俩都有写字的困难了。Lee先生在这时候回来了。

“Oh wow，你们都非常兴奋对吧？”然后那刚结好婚的情侣走了出来，让所有人都大吸一口气。  
“Pietro？！”Wanda喊道。“你还活着？”

“而且Clint还让我成为了复仇者之一，这是我的丈夫，Cenck，打个招呼吧，Cenck这是我姐姐，Wanda——我赢了这比赛！”

“现在发生什么事了？”Lee先生问道。

“You didn’t see that coming？”他笑着问。

。。。

他们愤怒的回家。Thor也回来了，依旧是那么的开心。

“怎么了？谁赢了？”

“Pietro，所以技术上来说我赢了，应为Steve并没有赢，”Tony说。

“你没有！是Pietro赢了！”

“Pietro不是。。死了吗？”Thor问道。

“没错，”Wanda说。“他现在。。他甚至没告诉过我。”

“我明白，”Thor说。“我真的明白。”

“然后他就和一个陌生男子突然出现。”

“那陌生男子是不是曾经剪了你的头发然后逼你和你的同事在竞技场拼个你死我活？” Thor问。

“呃。。不是？我想。。我觉得情况并不是那么坏。”

“情况一直都很糟糕，”Thor说，用手围着Wanda的肩膀。

“好吧，我很庆幸这些笨蛋的举动已经结束了，”Wong说。

“我还是会娶Bucky的。”

“然后我还是依旧会和Stephen结婚的，”Tony握着Stephen的手说道。

“我的意思是这场笨蛋比赛。婚礼能继续没问题。”

“好吧。。现在又要干嘛了？”Wanda问。

“婚礼策划！”Peter大喊着。


	6. 婚礼当天

他们站在祭坛前。Bucky和Steve选择了一场简单，小型的婚礼。场地是在乡下之外，只有他们少数人才知道的地方。是个很美丽的地方。大部分的复仇者们都在场出席了。并没有伴郎或是什么之类的，大家都只是静静的坐在椅子上看着。

“今天，我们为了爱而聚集在这，”Lee牧师。“见证两个家族结合为一体。”

“没错！上吧Steve！”

“谢了Sam，”Steve尴尬的说道。

“我，James Barnes，承诺爱你，关心你，并努力做到值得你的爱。爱护你，珍惜你，陪伴你，直到世界的尽头。我爱你。”

“我，Steve Rogers，承诺爱你，关心你，并努力做到值得你的爱。爱护你，珍惜你，陪伴你，直到世界的尽头。我爱你。“

“你现在能亲吻新郎了，”Lee牧师说道。他们拥吻，然后Bucky就把Steve公主抱起来转了一圈。  
“Mr和Mr Rogers！”Bucky大喊。掌声和椅子坠地的声音从各个地方传来。Bruce最后还是变成了Hulk，不过这也还好，就连Hulk都知道婚礼不能被破坏。

“Hulk喜欢婚礼，”Hulk说，看起来就像是快哭了。招待会就发生在婚礼进行的地方。这里充满了冲动和蛋糕，但让Tony失望的是，没有酒精。Steve并不想让任何人喝醉，他想要他们保持清醒然后和大家打成一片。所有人都打成一片，聚集在一起聊天，享受当下的时刻。Steve围着Bucky，把他拉的更靠近自己。

“我们等这一刻等了70年了，”Steve说。

“我倒是愿意为了这个等上千年，”Bucky回答着。

。。。

Tony开始觉得Peter甚至比他自己还要更期待婚礼的到来。Peter对于戒指持有者这职位简乐颠了馅，确保自己的礼服是完美的，戒指都乖乖的呆在自己的位置上，一切都按照计划来进行，还有不停的在Stephen和Tony之间串来串去，向他们报告一切的状态。

“所以，Dr 老爸是想要——”

“Peter，仪式就快开始了，”Tony说。Peter飞快地躜出去。Tony吸了一气。他走向前握住Stephen的手，在上面留下自己的吻。然后他挽着他的手，在掌声下走在走廊上。他邀请了所有的复仇者，还有一些想是Happy的朋友们。他们在教堂举行着婚礼，尽管他们两个都不是基督徒。Tony是个无神论者而Stephen说他曾经遇上一群叫做*维山帝，不过教堂听起来就是一个很适合结婚的地方。这里是美丽的。他们在路途上又亲上了对方。

随后走进来的是两位伴郎，Wong和Bucky，后面跟着的是身下的伴郎团，还有Natasha。Tony并不知道她是伴娘，不过也很可能是因为他完全不在乎。那可是他的朋友啊。当所有人都到齐了，Peter带着戒指走了出来，他脸上挂着的笑容灿烂得让Tony甚至害怕他会伤害到自己。在蚁人的女儿请求让她当花童的时候他们才发现他们少了这样一个职位，而Tony也批准了，他觉得是个很不错的主意。反正复仇者们就像是个大家庭一样。她开心的撒着花。Lee牧师就像是必须参与所有超级影星的婚礼一样，开始的方式就像是他开始Steve和Bucky的婚礼，一模一样。

“今天，我们聚集在这，见证爱，”Lee牧师说。剩下的却不见了，Tony太激动了，一个不小心就用自己的宣词打断了他。

“我信任你，以及未来的我们。诚恳的接受你为我的丈夫，接受以及明白你所犯下的人和错误，就像你做的那样。我会陪伴你在你的梦想遨游，与你一起庆祝欢乐，陪伴你一起度过任何的生命将带给我们的挫折。我爱你。”Tony说着，再次亲上Stephen。

“Tony，还不时时候，”Bucky轻声地说。他们停顿了一分钟，然后继续了他们的吻。

“各位，”Bruce说道。

“你必须完成剩下的婚礼，Irondad，”Peter小声地说。

“Stephen，”Wong拍了拍他的肩膀。Natasha摇了他们，他们才肯分开。

“我信任你，以及未来的我们。诚恳的接受你为我的丈夫，接受以及明白你所犯下的人和错误，就像你做的那样。不管未来会充满多少的可能性，我都不会选择没有你的那一条路。我爱你。”Stephen宣告着。

“去吧，”Lee牧师说道。他们又亲在一起了。

。。。

比起招待会，这对于Roger而言更像个派对。从酒精开始，陆陆续续来了更多人。

“既然我和Bucky是先结婚的那一个，所以我们赢了对吧？”Steve问。

“呃，不对。是Pietro赢了。”

“好吧。。那我们来比比谁是第一队有孩子的同性复仇者？”Steve提议着。

“什么？我们赢了，我们有Peter。”

“但是他还没完成手续，”Steve说道。

“大伙儿，别这么做，”Bucky说。

“Tony我对我的生命发誓——”Stephen开口了。

“比赛开始！”

。。。

*维山帝：《奇异博士》漫画中出现过，是多元宇宙中最伟大的地三位一体的神秘实体，足以支持众多的至尊法师和女巫们，古一和Stephen还有其他的至尊法师都经常依赖他的魔法来完成各种伟业。


	7. 单身派对

Tony，Bucky，Bruce，Vision，Rhodey和Clint直接前往了酒吧。他们快速的走进酒吧，开始狂欢。然后他们也很可能喝得太多了。Bruce，很庆幸的在和Vision争吵着时还是Bruce，因为Vision说绿色是一个很愚蠢的颜色，然后Bruce就告诉对方他的脸就是由这一个愚蠢的颜色组成的。Bucky决定让酒吧里播着的所有歌曲都变成K歌金曲，让在唱着一首Taylor Swift的歌时就哭了。Tony和Clint正坐在一起谈心，然后Tony就哭着告诉Clint就像是他从未拥有过的爸爸一样。

“你好温和，”Tony吸了吸鼻子，握着Clint的手。“而且你让我觉得我感受到的一切是重要的。你绝对是个比Howard好的爸爸，我恨庆幸Bucky杀了他。”

“你可以成为我第四个孩子的，Tony，没事的，”Clint哭着说。

“我希望Howard能活到现在，那他就能看见一个正在的爸爸是怎么样的！”Tony打断。

“Sssshhhh，孩子，”Clint说。“没事的。”

“谢谢你Bird老爸。”

“我只想告诉你，如果你不想要一个巨大的紫色玩具突然蹦出来把你头上那魔法石头给扯出来，那你就不要把它放在你的头上！”Bruce激动的打断。

“Eat my metal ass你这半吊子的科学家！你甚至不是我认识我认识的科学家里第二聪明的那个！”Vision争吵着。

“为什么Vision会喝醉？”Rhodey问着Tony。

“他的举动被设计成和人类一样，所以要使我们喝醉了，他也会喝——”

“我才没喝醉。。你！离我的科学儿子远点，”Clint嘘声着。

“科学爸爸！Bruce说你是个笨蛋！”Vision喊着。Clint吸了一口气。

“我有个孙子。。而且他还是个苹果手机，”Clint说。

“Bird老爸？”

“怎么了，儿子。”

“你认同我的丈夫不？”Tony问道。

“绝不！”Clint说。“他需要一份真正的工作，魔法并不是一份真正的工作。他就实个。。二流子魔法师。。而且他还和那男人一起住。。你老公就是个混杂！”

“老爸！”Tony哭喊。“但是我爱他！”

“全部闭嘴！这是我的主打歌！”Bucky大喊。开始倾吐衷曲的狂飙Wrecking Ball。

“你到底是怎么认识这老家伙的？”Tony问。Bucky完全无视他继续他的表演。

“你们很幸运有个尽责的司机，”Rhodey说道。“我完全不敢相信你竟然设计我，让我成为你们的司机。”

“我信任你，”Tony说。“我把我的生命交给你。”

“谢啦，”Rhodey叹气。

Wong和Stephen就只是呆在圣殿里，坐在那看着电视，吃着他们有的所有的*Hulk-A-Hulk-A-Burnin' Fudge。对他们而言，这就是个派对了。能什么都不做，对他们而言已经是个奇迹了。就只是坐在那，吃着不健康的食品，看着电视，而不是坐在那读书，或是训练，或是陪练之类的。

“你觉得你的定情现在在干嘛？”

“我的什么？”Stephen问道。

“你的定情。你和他结了婚之类的。”

“哦。。对。。Tony，”Stephen说道。“我不知道，大概在喝上几杯吧。”他们继续吃着他们的冰淇淋。

“想不想要窥望他？”Wong问道。

“绝对。”他们用魔法找到了Tony，再用另一个魔法监察他们。他们看着那一群人喝得乱七八糟，旁边还有个企图和他们争吵的Rhodey。Wong和Stephen边笑边看着可怜的Rhodey尝试把所有人都挤进车子里。

“快看着！Stephen！他们全都在唱着歌！”Wong大笑道。“Clint又是什么时候变成他老爸的？”斗篷在他们附近飘着，然后像是个毯子一样盖在Stephen的大腿上。Wong和Stephen继续吃着他们的冰淇淋，观察着其他人。这或许不会太过狂欢，但对于Stephen而言，比起’真正的单身派‘，他比较喜欢这样度过他的单身派对。

。。。

Steve把Sam，Natasha，Clint，T'Challa和Tony带到了湖边。他们所有人都觉得这是个无赖的主意，除了T'Challa，他很可能不知道或是更本都不在乎正常的单身派对是怎么样的，他们在岸上奔跑着，Natasha坐在沙子上，Clint和Sam用着水枪来攻击对方。Tony和T'Challa把脚泡在水里。Steve强忍着笑容，看着他的朋友们。

“嘿Steve，”Bucky从草丛里跑出来。

“Buck？你应该在你的单身派对上才对啊。”

“是那样每次。。但我不知道，一个人吃着李子并不是你想象中的那么好玩，”Bucky说道。“而且，我不明白这整个东西，我只想和你一起度过我的一生，”Bucky说。“我不明白为什么会需要最后一场没有你的派对。”Steve抱着他，在他下巴上亲了一口。Bucky从口袋里拿出一个李子递给Steve。他们坐在彼此的隔壁，看着其他人。Natasha用沙子制造了一支蜘蛛，Tony和T'Challa在T'Challa建造出Wakanda沙子城，被Tony挑衅后就决定开始了一场沙堡大赛。Sam和Clint最后决定摧毁复仇者沙子大楼，然后Tony就把Clint推进水里，然后就开起了一场他们三个人之间的水战，剩下T'Challa一个人安全的建着他的Wakanda沙子城。Sam跌到了，坠落在Wakanda沙子城的隔壁，然后T'Challa站了起来。

“这对于Wakanda沙子城的攻击必须被惩罚！”T'Challa大喊，一桶沙子直接往Sam的脸上撒去。Sam把沙子全都拍掉，拿起水枪直接往T'Challa的脸上攻击。

“Wakanda沙子城万岁！”Natasha喊道，拿起两把水枪开始跑起来，把其中一把丢给T'Challa。  
“我和你一队，Sam，”Clint宣布。

“Wakanda沙子城！”Tony大喊。

“队长！我们需要你！”Sam喊着。Bucky抛出一颗李子，攻击着Clint。

“Wakanda沙子城！”Bucky喊道。

“Bucky我们不是一队的吗？*”Sam喊道。Steve站了起来跑向Sam的方向。

“我们虽然寡不敌众，但我们有样东西是他们没有的！”Steve宣布。

“什么？”Sam问道。

“人肉挡箭牌！”Steve大喊，把Clint推向他们与Wakanda沙子城的捍卫者的之间。

。。。

*Hulk-A-Hulk-A-Burnin' Fudge:在MCU里有被提及过。是口味很特别的冰淇淋就对了。

*作者在这里用的是：What the fucky，Fucky是Falcon和Bucky的cp名。


End file.
